


I'm Here for You

by StarrySummers04



Series: Kitty Moments [1]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Kit had gotten used to seeing Ty outside of his bedroom door, so when he just stops - Kit wants to know why.





	I'm Here for You

The first time that Kit opened the door to his room at the Institute, he was surprised to find the gorgeous boy who’d held a knife against his throat suddenly go flying backwards. “Hello?” Kit greeted.

“Hi.” Ty smiled.

“I don’t mean to be rude, but what are you doing, lying on my feet?” Kit asked. Ty seemed to realise that he was in a rather odd position and got to his feet.

“I was making sure that that no one disturbed you.” Ty replied. Kit looked confused. “I thought you would prefer if we all left you alone until you decided to leave the room.” Ty explained.

“Thanks. That’s very kind.” Kit replied, sounding confused. He then stepped around Ty and left the room, heading to the kitchen to get some food. When he returned to his room, Kit was both pleased and slightly disappointed to find that Ty had left. There was a book at the side of the doorway, so Kit picked it up and took it into the room. As soon as the door had closed, Ty reappeared from where he had been watching for Kit’s return and took up his place against the door with a slight thud.

Inside the room, Kit smiled to himself as he read Sherlock Holmes, Ty had come back.

* * *

 

This became a regular occurrence, every day when Kit went to leave his room, Ty would fall backwards against his legs and greet him. Kit found this to be slightly odd but the more he got to know Ty, the more he understood and the closer they became.

* * *

 

Things became quite strained between them after Ty saw Kit and Livvy kissing. Ty knew that his feelings towards Kit had been changing. He’d even told Livvy about this and it made Ty feel betrayed. How could his own twin do this to him?

Kit was quite upset when he stopped finding Ty camped outside of his door. Even though he was quite happily settled in now, Ty would still camp outside of his door. Until one day, he didn’t. And Kit couldn’t understand why.

Then it clicked. It was the day after he’d kissed Livvy at the beach, but why would that upset Ty? Unless he had feelings for Kit himself, or he could’ve been upset at the thought of his twin paying attention to someone else. Kit hoped that it was the former.

Having been in Ty’s room a couple of times, Kit knew where he was going and took himself down there. After knocking on the door, he heard Ty call him in and took the cue to enter. He found Ty curled up in the corner of his bed with a book, his headphones were around his neck but not over his ears which Kit hoped was a good sign. Ty looked up when Kit entered but quickly went back to his book.

“Can I talk to you? You don’t have to put the book down though. I know you struggle with eye contact.” Kit asked. Ty looked at Kit and nodded. “I was wanting to know why you’ve stopped staying outside of my room? I know that you do things out of habit and it’s odd that you’ve stopped.”

Ty was now looking back at his book. He was terrified that Kit had worked out why he was withdrawing into himself and didn’t want to face the rejection.

“Please, talk to me.” Kit pleaded. It hurt him that the only close friend he’d ever had was keeping something so important bottled up until it was causing him to withdraw from the people who cared about him. Realising that Ty wasn’t going to say anything soon, Kit got up. “I’m always going to be here for you. Come and find me when you’re ready to talk.” Kit smiled sadly before leaving the room.


End file.
